


Empty

by Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay



Series: Legends of a Pirate [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on The Jedi Council Forums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay/pseuds/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay
Summary: A Stranger comes to Bituin Sutādasuto’s home and asks for someone





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Legends of a Pirate  
> Era: Fics will take place Before the Sage and during the Sage  
> Genre: Various  
> World: Canon with AU and Legends elements  
> Characters: OCs with mentions of CCs, I will make note of which in the one shots  
> Synopsis: There is a legend of a pirate that rose for obscurity and terrorized the space lanes before dying.  
> Warnings: Chapters will be marked as necessary.  
> Series: Yes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One Shot Title: Empty  
Era: Pre Saga – some thousand years before TPM  
Genre: Grief  
World: AU since this is my own creation  
Characters: OCs  
Synopsis: A Stranger comes to Bituin Sutādasuto’s home and asks for someone  
Warnings: None

 

Bituin Sutādasuto looked up from her work among her flowers to stare at the strange woman standing nearby; she looked lost.

“Can I help you?” she asked politely, standing, brushing dirt from her hands.

“Yes, I am looking for Lakshmi Sutākirā; do you know where I can find her?” The woman asked hopefully.

Bituin frowned, how long had this woman been away from home?

“I’m so sorry, Lakshmi Sutākirā died ten years ago; they believe she accidentally drowned herself in the Third Branch.” Bituin informed the woman.

The woman looked shocked and something else.

“What about her sister, Kanda Sutākirā? Is she still alive?” She asked, sounding desperate.

Bituin wished deep down she could tell this stranger otherwise but she couldn’t.

“Kanda Sutākirā died ten years ago as well.” Bituin told her regretfully.

The woman looked as if Bituin had just taken her whole world and ripped it away.

“How?” she asked as tears started to slide down her cheeks.

Bituin shook her head sadly.

‘They think it was from the stress of what she saw and what was done to here coupled with the distance she traveled to Keishi to tell the Ten’nō what took place in Yamakawa. The stories say that she didn’t allow anyone to touch her and could barely walk when she fell at the Ten’nō’s feet. She died the next day, after she relayed the events as she knew them.” Bituin told them woman.

The woman looked stricken.

“Thank you for telling me this, good day.” The woman said before she turned and walked away as she started to cry.

It wasn’t until hours later when Bituin was preparing for bed that it occurred to her that the woman hadn’t asked for Yori, Sitara or Vasu Sutākirā or what happened to them. But seeing that just hearing that Kanda was dead as well it might have shattered the Stranger even more to hear that the Sutākirā Family was gone.

Xxxxxx

About the same time

Onboard the Red String the whole crew worked silently and did their best to ignore the screams and wails of grief that echoed throughout the ship: the captain’s sister was dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
